Season 2
The Second Season of Star Is Currently In Filming the finale of season 2 part 2 season 2 finished filming on October 3rd at 11:20am Part 1 Is Focus on small group of people and their summers and part 2 is the school year When Season 2 ends in September Season 3 Will Not Pick Up on The Same Year It Will Start An Entirly New Year Charecters ALL OF SEASON 2 Aperances For Every Charector Ranked In Order By Appeaences For Part 1&2 1. Nithin 33/40 2. Mackenzie 32/40 3. Deekina 32/40 4. Deek 27/40 5. Bob Ghaundi 26/40 6. a. Random White Girl 25/40 6. b. Mr. Marquina 25/40 7. a. Margret 24/40 7. b. Mark 24/40 7. c. Anasteshia 24/40 7. d. Brittany 24/40 8. a. Marketa 23/40 8. b. Little Hot Momacita 23/40 8. c. Zarket 23/40 9. a. Maria 22/40 9. b. Ugly Betty 22/40 10. Promila 21/40 11. a. Sam 20/40 11. b. Guian 20/40 12. Jake 19/40 13. a. Shark 16/40 13. b.Liz 16/40 14. a. Mathew 15/40 14. b. Juanita 15/40 14. c. Sabrina 15/40 15. a. Skylar 13/40 15. b. Scotty 13/40 15. c. Jordy 13/40 15. d. Mak Donald 13/40 16. Julio 12/40 17. Jason 9/40 18. Principal Lee 7/39 19.Baby Ghaundi 5/40 20. Principal Alyssa 3/40 21.Mrs. Bundarela 2/40 22. a. Maria's Mom 2/40 23. a.Casper 1/40 23. b.Jasmin 1/40 23. c. Melissa 1/40 23. d. Colin 1/40 23. e. Julian 1/40 23. f. Jackson 1/40 23. g. Pistoch 1/40 Main Cast Part 1 Nithin 10/15 Mackenzie 8/15 Random White Girl 7/15 Bob Ghaundi 7/15 Deekina 7/15 Margret 7/15 Deek 7/15 Mark 7/15 Promila 6/15 Anasteshia 6/15 Mr. Marquina 6/15 Marketa 6/15 El Salvador Girl (Maria) 5/15 Little Hot Momacita 5/15 Zarket 5/15 Ugly Betty 5/15 Recruing Cast Part 1 Sam 4/15 Jake 3/15 Jason 3/15 Guian 2/15 Principal Alyssa 2/15 Baby Ghaundi 2/15 Principal Lee 1/15 Brittany 1/15 Mathew 1/15 Maria's Mom 1/15 Main Cast Part 2 Deekina 25/25 Mackenzie 24/25 Nithin 23/25 Brittany 23/25 Bob Ghaundi 19/25 Deek 20/25 Mr. Marquina 19/25 Anasteshia 18/25 Random White Girl 18/25 Little Hot Momacita 18/25 Guian 18/25* Mark 17/25 Marketa 17/25 Zarket 18/25 Maria 17/25 Margret 17/25 Ugly Betty 17/25 Jake 16/25 Sam 16/25 Cesar Shark 16/25 Promila 15/25 *'*'Charector wasn't originaly main cast but was promoted in episode 12 to main cast Recruing Cast Part 2 Principal Lee 6/25 Skylar Hill 13/25 Juanita 15/25 Sabrina Amedao 15/25 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 12/25 Liz Amedao 16/25 Mathew 14/25 Scotty Hill 12/25 Jordy 13/25 Mak Donald 13/25 Principal Alyssa 1/25 Jason 6/25 Baby Ghaundi 3/25 Pistoch 1/25 Mrs Bundarela 2/25 Maralyn 2/25 Casper 1/25 Jasmin 1/25 Melissa 1/25 Colin 1/25 Julian 1/25 Jackson 1/25 Part 1 focuses on Summer (15 Episodes) Part 2 focuses on the School Year (25 Episodes) 6 star .jpg 5 star.jpg 2 star.jpg Dead.jpg Random white girl and maria peice of my heart.PNG Maria stabs her baby.png Crash.jpg Baby g and Mackenzie .jpg Indian makeover.jpg Dam.jpg Mackenzie and nithin talk ep 9.jpg Margret ew.jpg Deek ew.jpg Anasteshia ew .jpg 24 2.jpg 24 e.jpg 24 r.jpg Bobag.jpg Deekinaariana.jpg Mackenzietwwrkwreckingball.jpg Deekinaoutside.jpg Macktwerlawn.jpg Liz boobs.jpg Knifemack.jpg Littleregionals.jpg Nerd slumber.jpg 224.jpg 223.jpg 222.jpg 121.jpg 192.jpg 182.jpg 172.jpg 162.jpg 152.jpg 142.jpg 132.jpg 122.jpg 112.jpg 102.jpg 92.jpg 82.jpg 72.jpg 62.jpg 52.jpg 42.jpg 32.jpg Trivia 1. Episode 14 of part 2 is th shows 1/4th landmark on august 30th 2013 but the episode was uploaded but was taken down due to promilas parts missing and will be re-uploaded that night 2. as of september 25th 2013 the average for season 2 part 2 episode 1-21 is 63.6 while season 2 part 1 is is 187.3 and season 1 is 54.6 and season 2 as a whole is TBA 3. season 2 part 1 was the showest highest point in views 4. season 2 part 2 episode 1-3 and 6-7 maintained higher views 5. episode 4-5 and 8-15 with the exception of episode 12 are doing horrible in views and is what is causing the downfall of star 6. most of the footage of part 2 was deleted but are still on youtube Category:Content Category:Episode Category:SeasonEpisode season 2 Category:Season two Category:Season Category:2 Category:Two Category:Lovw Category:Love Category:Date Category:Funny Category:Hilarious Category:Comedy Category:Music Category:Drama Category:Dramady Category:Musical Category:School Category:Year Category:Summer Category:Show choir Category:Youtube Category:Pictures Category:Images Category:Shpw